Fallen Hopes
by Onik
Summary: Can a Night Elf Druid and a Forsaken Priest share things in common? Same interests..friendship..maybe even love? Find out if that really is possible
1. Chapter 1

FALLEN HOPES

"Kia..." heard the girl someone calling her name. The woman with the soft voice was near. Maybe she didn't hide well enough? It was too late to change her hiding place now so all she could do was coil up deeper in the rind of the tree.

"Kia...Where are you my darling?".

Once again the call; only this time it was even closer. If Kia could judge correctly it was coming right from behind. Not wanting the game to end so quickly the girl remembered what her father told her once about their special power as a night elf: "My child Shadowmeld is an ability that only we the Night Elves possess. When activated it enables us to slip into the shadows, reducing the chance for anyone to sence or presence. However, if you will use it stay put, don't move an inch or it's effect will be cancelled." Shadowmeld..what a beautiful name and what a strong power. As soon as she said inside her mind "Shadowmeld" Kia felt like her whole body was dissapearing. Feeling lighter and almost invisible she rejoiced at the thought of being a night elf.

Unfortunately, despite her best efforts not to move, a little spider went up her back slowly moving it's thin feet. The sensation she felt was too much to bare while staying still, so with a pretty annoyed swing of her hand Kia removed the little spider, also removing the effect of the Shadowmeld.

"There you are my darling" the older woman interjected aloud while extending her arms to grab the little girl and get her out of her hiding place. "I found you".

"Aww mother but it is not fair. If it weren't for that spider you would not have found me. Not fair" she cried out while crossing her arms sulkily.

"Stop complaining" laughed the woman. "It is not his fault that you chose precisely that tree to hide in."

"Yes but but..." mumbled Kia while tugging her lips in a very sweet manner while trying to find a good excuse.

"You are so sweet when you do that. I feel I could eat you up...or, even better..." giggled the elder Night Elf while looking suggestively at her elfin like daughter.

"No...mother not that -" the girl cried out right before her mother started tickling every inch of her body. Kia was overwhlemed by laughter so she started laughing so hard that her stomach was aching. "Please..stop - i'm dying..here..." was all that she could manage to say between the gaps of air she could take.

In the end the woman stopped and Kia could breath freely while wiping the tears from her eyes. With a lovingly look Aiko embraced her child and gave her a long warm hug. "How beautiful she is" thought the young elf. "And how powerful" added in her mind. Involuntarily memories from a few years ago ran in front of her eyes. Kia remembered how a raid of almost 25 Horde members came to invade their peacefull capital Darnassus. Everyone started to panic, the guards made their fight stance but as calmly as she has always been Aiko went to the entrance, slowly riding her swift frost saber. Right behind came Rylai, her husband. Even though Aiko was a very powerful druid, she couldn't face an army of the Horde alone. But together they managed to drive the enemies back. No wonder they were Fandral Staghelm's lieutenants. They were one of the most respected druids who ever lived in that time. Though the husbands did not fully approve the Arch Druid's beliefs they had to admit he did many for the Night Elves after Malfurion Stormrage's dissapearence. It was thanks to Fandral and his fellow druids that the new World Tree, Teldrassil, was grown.

Looking up to her mother Kia felt a wave of daughterly love for the elder Night Elf. She loved her so much...she admired her so much. From the day she saw Aiko fight against the Horde invaders she knew that the Druidic destiny was her own. It was what she chose and what the Gods had chosen for her. Also the amber eyes she had were a proof of what was in store for her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mistress?" asked softly a druid initiate.

Seeing that she didn't answer, the night elf gently touched the woman's shoulder and repeted her question "Mistress Kia?"

Sensing the hand on her shoulder Kia turned around and fully faced the initiate. For a second her eyes were staring blankly at new arival not really realising who she was. But in short time Kia regained consciouness of the present. "Yes?"

"I am sorry to bother you Mistress Kia but the Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm wishes to see you"

"It's alright sister. You weren't bothering. I was just...lost in old memories" replied with a spark of sadness in her eyes the elder druid. "Should I come now?"

"I'm afraid yes Mistress".

With a deep sigh Kia turned around to see one more time the place where she used to play with her mother when she was younger. Those times seemed so far away now. So many things have happened since they had a calm life like that.

Not wanting to make Fandral wait too long Kia decided to go see what were his orders.

Soon they entered the greatest city of the Night Elves, the home of the leaders of both the druids and the faithful of Elune. Mounted on her frost nightsaber Kia walked along side the Warrior Terrance and past the Craftmans Terrace. The atmoshpere in Darnassus was usually melancholic. She always loved to roam the streets freely because she didn't feel the confinement like she felt when she visited Ironforge or Stormwind, where the buildings were so close one to another.

Finally reaching the Cenarion Enclave she thanked the druid initiate then slowly made her way to the top of the main tree where the Arch Druid resided in a wooden house.

"You wished to see me Master?" asked Kia with a respectfull bow.

After a few minutes the Master Druid finally arose from the table where he was very concentrated writing something on a parchment.

"Ah yes my child. I am glad you have come. The Cenarion Circle has need of you once more."

"I only live to serve my people" replied Kia while bowing her head again.

"I know my child. And you know I am glad to have you here with us". Fandral looked at the woman proudly. He knew that her power was his deserve. All that she knew about a druids power was thanks to him. After her mother and sister's tragical death and after her father's departure for the Emeral Dream, it was him who had mercy of the little elf's destiny. Also sensing a strong dormant power within Kia, Staghelm decided to awaken that power in the name of the Cenarion Circle.

"First I would like to congratulate you for the victory of your last mission. By succesfully leading your group and taking control of the northern outpost in Hillsbrad Foothills we can keep a closer eye on the Horde. However as it was to be expected they reclaimed the settlement again. I suspect they received aid from the Forsaken of Tarren Mill."

As soon as Kia heard the name of the race she most hated in this life, her eyes slowly rose up from the floor and pinned the Arch Druid's eyes.

"For-saken?" she whispered.

"Indeed. The interest they have in that abandoned outpost is what intrigues us. It has been abandoned for such a long time and yet they suddenly develped a strange attention twords it. I need you to go and investigate the core of their preoccupation. I fear the worst so you may take other warriors along -" suggested the elder Night Elf. Yet before he could finish the sentence Kia replied with an icy voice:

"There's no need. I will take care of this matter myself."

Knowing it was in vain to insist Staghelm approved.

The female Night Elf bowed graciously and left the Arch Druid's home.

"Frosaken..." she murmured. A pale of cutting wind blew her long purple hair along her right part of the face, fully convering it. With a deep gaze upon the sky Kia repeated the word wich meant so much to her in this life:

"**Forsaken**"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"Veras my love wake up".

"Veras my love, stop losing time already. We are in the middle of a mission".

Frowning, Vania got closer to his face and said tenderly:

"If you don't wake up now I promise I'll use my own ways of forcing you to get on your feet".

Veras's face grimaced in an attempt to hold inside the laughter wich was threatening to burst from his chest.

The beautiful Night Elf female raised an eyebrow suspciously. "So that is how it's going to be eh? Fine. Two can play that game" she thought with a smirk while leaning closer to the male's face. Within a few seconds her cherry coloured lips were slowly pressing against his own.

Surprised Veras opened his eyes when he felt the well known taste of the woman's lips. Every time she kissed him the beating rythm of his heart would quicken at such point that his breath would literally be blown away. If Vania wouldn't let the man take gaps of air, he would surely die asphyxiated. "But what a wonderful death that would be. Dying within her arms, dying with her forehead close to mine, dying while kissing her...Yes, I would die like that." thought the Night Elf Priest many times.

After the flavoured kiss ended Veras slowly licked his lips and said with a warm smile:

"What a wonderful awakening."

Vania giggled ironically. "I bet. Now stop being so lazy and get up. We have work to do. I'm not going to be responsable for your slacking in front of Lady Tyrande. You are the Priest here, take responsability for your own acts."

"But I Always do" he replied with an innocent look.

The female looked blankly at him not believing what she heard. "Oh you do? Then what happened that time when you were supposed to steadily mix the waters from the fountain in The Temple of the Moon, with Elune's Tears, and you DROPPED the vial? Nothing happened to you but I got all the blame. Why? The Goddess knows why. I'm not even a priestess. I'm just a Rogue. Seriously now you really should -"

The flow of her words was suddenly stopped by another kiss. Veras knew that this would only enrage Vania even more but it was an impulse that he just couldn't control. Seeing the "fragile" Night Elf's mad made her pale - pink face even more angelic.

She relaxed in his arms and slowly laid besides him on the ground. After the kiss broke Vania reposed her head on his chest while sighing deeply: "You will get us into trouble again."

"Calm down beloved. We still have time. And even if something goes wrong I will be responsable."

"I would like to see that." laughed Vania. Then with a big yawn that almost swallowed Veras up, she fell asleep. A lovingly smile lightened Veras's face. With soft caresses he started stroking her perfect shaped cheek.

Only the Goddess Elune knew how much he could love Vania. She was more than his love, she was his heaven and hell, his bright side and dark side, she embodied all he ever would have desired.

Unfortunately, soon enough the Night Elf Rogue will only embody his deep hatred for the living world...

After some time Vania snapped her eyes open and looked around warily.

"We are being watched. I will find the enemy and down it. You stay close and offer some assistance if you see it is the case. If not, do not interfere. You know I like doing the dirty stuff Myself" stated the woman with a sparkle of cruelty in her white eyes.

Slowly nodding Veras watched as Vania swiftly stealthed and headed twords the enemy's location.

There were some moments when the Priest was afraid of his beloved. She had some moments when bloodthirstiness overwhelmed her senses and overcame her rationality. When there was too much blood spilled by her hands she would completely lose control of reality. If she wasn't imobilised she would go in a killing frenzy and probably murder everyone around her. It was strange, because the Night Elves have always been known for their peacefull life, for their deep contact with everything that surrounded them. And yet Vania had some frightening moments...

Hearing some war screams Veras was waken up from his dreaming state and he rushed to see what happened. Reaching the place where the Rogue was fighting and winning, he sighed in relief. All was going according to plan. The only thing that missed now were the flowers they had to gather and then be on their way.

After Vania killed the last Harpy, the man embraced his love and congratulated her for another victory against their foes.

"That was simply wonderful. Shall we go find the flowers now? It's getting dark and honestly I don't like the smell of this place. It really makes me shiver."

"Sure my love" replied the woman.

After he turned his back on her the Rogue's eyes sparked dangerously. They were throwing killing flames at him. "Sure" she repeated with a lower yet much more darker voice...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up you worthless bastard."

"VERAS" yelled an Undead in the man's ear.

Veras snapped his eyes open only to see a person he knew well, leaning above him. Though a "person" would be improper to define the twisted being wich stood beside him, a much to humanistic definition for the entity that cursed and blessed his life in the same amount.

"Finally. You are too lazy. Get up. The Lady demands to see you."

Veras's eyes widened in surprise. "The Lady?" he asked as if not believing the honor he was being given.

"Not quite." answered with a wide smirk the mysteryous interlocutor. "Lord Varimathras is the one in need to talk to you. But consider it your fortunate day. You have been finally given the honor to meet the ones who freed you from the Lich King's slavery. Be ready in 10 minutes. I'll meet you in front of the Apothecarium entrance. DO NOT be late!" threatened the dark hooded creature with a hiss.

Veras shooed him away with a swear. After the ocult presence left the room, the Priest sighed deeply and while still in bed he began observing his hands. It was no surprise to see them rotten. He already got used to new Undead body. With a disgusted grimace the Forsaken got up and tried to avoid the mirror wich was standing right on the left side of the bed. Even though he was used to his new appearence, there was still a horrible sensation of seeing himself like that. Going to the wardrobe Veras took out a long sea blue robe with golden incrustations on it. Starting from the waist and going down just above the knees, two long and bright chains united in a very marvelous azurian gem; the wrist bands and also the waist band were made of the same model and fabric. As shoulder armor, two astonishing angel wings stood in mid air. They were completely made of gold and had a bright polish.

Without being able to avoid the mirror, Veras eventually stood in front of it dressed as he was. Slowly lifting his right hand he looked at it in the light of the candles surrounding the room: from the shoulder to it's fingers you could only see the bones of the hand; from place to place there were some portions where rotten flesh covered the bone; finally the arm was terminated with some fingers as long and as sharp as an animal's claws.

With a repulsive look Veras lifted his eyes upon his face. The skin remained pretty much the same (as texture), the only major difference was it's color and aspect. Lifting his index finger, the Priest pierced the skin of his right cheek. Already knowing that blood would never be spilled from his wounds ever again, every time he cut himself a strange shiver would flow from head to toes. A strange liquid started pouring from the bruise. Seeing it going down his cheek, with it's sticky appearance, the Forsaken felt even more disgusted, almost on the border of throwing up. Even after all this time he couldn't get used to his new body. How could anyone?

Deciding it was time to go and meet Lord Varimathras Veras placed the last piece of the vestment. The silvery hood covered his head and face completely until it was fully hidden in darkness. Even though the clothing covered most of his abominating body, the claws from his arms and legs cleaved though the material.

On his way to the Royal Quarter the Forsaken looked around him and amazement never stopped to fill his mind. For being such a dark faction, filled with hatred and sorrow in the same amount, the Undead were very well developed. It was true that all their contraptions were related to monstrous methods, it was also true that their operating mode was twisted and horrid most of the times, in the end they all shared the same goal: to destroy Arthas and his Scourge. Proof of the advanced knowledge was their hometown Undercity. The Undercity is an extension of the crypts and dungeons originally beneath Lordaeron's capital city. Sylvanas Windrunner who broke free of the Lich King's control, took many banshees and other undead with her. Also with Varimathras's assistance she defeated the dreadlord wich had the city in their power at that time thus reclaimed the catacombs as their city. Of course Veras knew almost everything about Arthas because undoubtedly his own race suffered from the Lich King's plague, yet he knew nothing about how the Forsaken came to existance. When he learned about this, the once Night Elf started holding a deep respect for what they were and their cause. Not that that feeling would change his disgust twords them anyway. It was a paradox really...

"Quit daydreaming and hurry. You are already late" hissed the mysterious Warlock at the sight of the Priest.

Walking besides his "mentor" Veras finally reached the Royal Quarter of Undercity.

"Remember. You owe your life to them. They could kill you in the blink of an eye. Be respectfull and do not dare contradict them. I know the way you are. Your old pathetic personality will one day be your demise." With that the Warlock left Veras right in front of the doors. But before he could take another step forward (because let it be said that the Priest was so nervous he could barely stand) a deep demonic voice beckoned him over:

"Enter." With that only word Veras felt his knees melt. He didn't know where the force to walk came from, but it came. With a big effort he entered the enormous room. In the middle there was the circular throne where the rulers of the Forsaken stood. Around them the Battlemasters resided at the entrance of every Battleground where the Alliance and Horde clashed into unending battles.

"Come closer. The Dark Lady has need of you." called the Nathrezim again.

"I am here only to serve the Dark Lady." obeyed Veras while kneeling in front of them. Until then he avoided their burning eyes. He could feel their eyes set upon him yet he couldn't lift his own eyes and look into theirs. The Forsaken knew that could be considered too much of a dare.

"Yes. Well this is the chance to prove your worth to her cause. The abandoned outpost from Hillsbrad Foothills was captured by the Night Elven pests. I need you to go and investigate what their defences are. You are NOT to act by yourself. We know you were a formal Night Elf so you may have a grudge against the one who murdered you. However you are not allowed to take actions without first inform us of the status of the outpost. Understood? asked with a threatening tone Lord Varimathras.

"Yes Master." replied Veras.

"You will be given a small escort so that we ensure your safe retournal."

"With all the respect Master, I request permission to go alone. I promise that my own aversion against the Night Elves will not be an obstacle in the success of the mission. I will not fail. You have my word." promised Veras now looking fully into Varimathras's eyes.

"As you wish. You may go now."

Before he retreated the room the Priest bowed in front of the Lord and without being able to restrain himself he looked up at Lady Sylvanas. Her beautyness completely overwhelmed him. It was like she was still alive...only with a much more immense power that made her even more ravishing. To the deep bow Veras made in front of her, the Dark Lady only satisfied with a slow movement of her head.

Not wanting to stare to much at her, he left the room breathing jerkily. Yes, she was very beautiful but very powerfull too. Jusy by looking at him Veras felt an electrical shiver in all his body. "Imagine what it would be to fight her. Even Arthas would lose." smirked the Forsaken.

In any case, the mission wich he received was most convenient. Strangely enough since he had been freed from Arthas's will, a need to fight filled his heart like any other emotion ever did. A hunger of battle. And even with Night Elves. Who would have guessed? With a frozen face he whispered:

**"Night Elves"**


End file.
